I'd Sell My Soul For You Pt 2
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: It has been two days since Sam has sold his soul. Bobby finds a way to save Sam. Dean has until midnight to save Sam's soul or he's gone forever. Will he succeed? More importantly, who holds the contract for the lost souls? Hero!Dean and Hurt!Dean.


**I hope you like this story. This is the second part of I'd Sell My Soul For You. It has been two days since Sam made the deal. Anyway, I wanna think Dean's Celtic Pixie for helping me with the parts with Lillith. Hope you like it. Leave me a review please.**

_The demon held Sam above the pit as Dean watched on helplessly. "Sammy. No. No, Sammy!", Dean said as he got up to run but, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach his brother. Fire licked Sam's body as the demon smiled. She stuck her hand into Sam's body and threw his body to the side, dead._

_"Sammy! No!", Dean said as he ran to Sam's body and sobbed. _

"Sammy!", Dean said as he gasped and sat up in bed. This was a normal thing for him. Seeing Sam's death over and over inside his head. Dean looked over at Sam's body and stood up. He walked over to the body and started to cry. "Sam. I swear, I will find the contract-holder and I will break its neck. I promise. I swear.", Dean said as he sighed and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

Sam had risked his life to save Dean. And Dean couldn't save his own brother. Why was it always his little brother? Why wouldn't they just take him instead of just letting him go? Dean appreciated the gesture. He really did. But, he'd rather die than be alive without Sam. "What am I going to do?", he asked through tears.

_

* * *

_

"Dean.", a voice whispered. Dean looked around. "Whose there.", Dean asked standing up. John came from the side of the room. "Dad?", Dean asked. "But, your dead. How can you be in my room right now?", Dean asked. John smiled. "Your dreaming Dean. There's not much time. I know who holds the contract.", John said.

_"Who?", Dean asked._

_"Lillith. She's the one that holds all the contracts. You destroy her, you set the souls free and you get Sam back.", John said. Dean sighed and sniffled. "So it's the little girl I have to kill?", Dean asked. John nodded. "Find out how to kill her and set their souls free Dean.", John said as he walked away and turned around to face Dean. He smiled. "See you soon, son.", John said as he disappeared._

Dean sat up in bed. So it was Lillith. Lillith was the one he had to kill? How was he going to find her? Bet Bobby would know. Dean stood up and went to the car. "Bobby, you'd better know what to do to destroy the crazy bitch of a little girl.", Dean said as he drove out of the parking spot and over to Bobby's place.

He banged on Bobby's door. "Bobby! Open up!", he said.

Bobby opened the door and Dean pushed him aside and entered the house. "Dean. What do I owe the pleasure?", Bobby asked. Dean sighed. "I couldn't sleep. Dreams of Sam started. And dad came to me in a dream.", Dean said as he rubbed his eyes of sleep. Bobby sighed.

"Don't start blaming yourself for what happened to Sam.", Bobby said.

"What am I supposed to do Bobby? If it wasn't for me Sam wouldn't even sold his soul. He'd be here, I'd be in Hell. God, why is that kid so difficult?", Dean asked holding back tears. Dean sniffled and wiped at his eyes. Dean stood up and punched the wall and pulled it back. His knuckle was scraped.

He began crying. Bobby stepped up behind him and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Come here boy. Let it out.", Bobby said as he hugged Dean tightly. Dean sobbed deeply into Bobby's shirt. "It's my fault. It's my fault Sam's dead. I shouldn't have let him make that deal.", Dean said.

"Dean, listen to me. It's no more your fault than it is mine. It was Sam's decision. He did it to save you.", Bobby said looking Dean straight in his eyes. Dean sniffled and wiped his eyes. "You hear me? Would you rather be dead and Sam alive?", Bobby asked. Dean looked away.

"I just want my little brother back. That's all. I've got to find Lillith.", he said.

* * *

Dean was asleep in the top room as Bobby worked late at night typing out information for Lillith. "Lillith. Lillith, you've got to be here somewhere.", Bobby muttered to himself. Finally, a picture of a little girl came up on screen and she was holding a doll. The headline under the picture read, "10 Year Old Girl Survives Crash, Foster Parents Dead".

Bobby read the article over and over again. "Something's got to be keeping her alive. Something that makes her undefeatable.", Bobby muttered to himself. He sighed and clicked on the picture it showed Lillith and her doll. He saw a certain glint in the doll's eyes. "Lillith killed her foster parents.", Bobby said.

He pulled up another newspaper clipping. Another picture of Lillith with a doll and another foster family died. 'They must be related.', Bobby said. Bobby pulled up a link and typed some more on the keyboard. Ruby suddenly came through the door and panted. "Dean's in trouble.", she said.

Bobby turned around and stared at her. "I'm working on how to destroy Lillith.", Bobby said. Ruby panted and unplugged the computer. "There's not much time. At 12 midnight tomorrow morning Lillith will be at her strongest and Dean won't be able to get Sam's soul free. He has 24 hours to find her and destroy her.", Ruby said.

"And if Dean doesn't destroy her?", Bobby asked.

"Sam's soul is hers and Dean will never get him back.", she said.

"There has to be a life-force in order for her to live, right?", Bobby asked.

"Actually, a life-force could be something that she carries around everywhere.", Ruby said.

"What about the doll that she carries?", Bobby asked.

"That could be it. You destroy the doll, you destroy her. But, how is Dean going to get the doll from her?", Ruby asked. Bobby looked at Ruby. "You don't know Dean too well. Do you? Trust me, this kid will find a way.", Bobby said. Ruby sighed. "I hope so. Cause if Sam dies so does Dean. And the Lord knows we need a hero.", she said.

* * *

Dean ran down the stairs out to his car. Bobby sighed and handed Dean a watch. "I figured you could use this. You only have 24 hours to get in and save Sam's soul. Right now you have about 15 hours.", Bobby said. Dean sighed. "Bobby, you'd better have a damn good explanation how to kill a little girl. What do I do? Take away her doll?", Dean asked smiling.

"Actually, yeah. Now remember, you have to make sure that you stab the doll the right way or else it won't work.", Bobby said. Dean shook his head and got into the car and stared at Bobby and sighed. "I'll be back before midnight with Sam by my side. I promise.", Dean said as he closed the door and drove out of the driveway.

* * *

Dean only had 5 more hours to reach the forest, where his dad was leading him, and to meet Lillith. He'd have to hurry. He didn't have much time. Dean drove down the road to the spot where Sam sold his soul, knowing that Lillith was waiting for him. He hit the brakes and ran out of the car to the middle of the forest. Lillith stood there not facing Dean. Dean walked farther putting a knife in his back pocket. Lillith turned around to face Dean.

"Dean Winchester. What are you doing?", Lillith asked.

"Ending this once and for all.", Dean said as he stepped forward farther.

Lillith smiled. "A knife is so foolish Dean.", she said as she threw the knife at the tree. Dean watched. Dean started to fight her. She pinned him on the ground. "Oh, Dean. Big mistake handsome.", she said. Dean stayed there pinned. "I can sense a weakness about you. Your whole family. Sammy, Mary, and Johnny? Am I correct?", she asked.

Dean gasped and laid there. "Well, guess what Dean. Their souls? They belong to me.", she said. "Your mommy sold me her soul to protect her family, Daddy sold his soul to _me,_ and now your little brother. They were practically begging me to take them away from you.", she said as she smiled.

"You bitch.", he muttered out and jumped up kicking her against the tree, making her drop her doll. He pinned her there and wrapped his hand around her neck. "That's a lie! Sammy, would never desert me.", Dean breathed out. Lillith smiled. "I sense you have a hidden secret.", she said.

She moved her head towards the tree and the knife came hurdling at Dean. Dean ducked and grabbed it. He noticed that Lillith had dropped her doll on the ground and he dove for the doll. Lillith looked concerned. "What are you doing?", she asked. Dean wiped away blood from his lip and drove the knife through the doll.

"What now bitch?", Dean asked as he looked over at Lillith.

He stabbed it over and over again until Lillith's eyes misted over and she fell over dead. Dean gulped and panted. He watched as white orbs came out of the doll and floated to the heaven. Sam's body twitched and he sat up and gasped. He looked around and saw Dean. "Dean.", he gasped out.

Dean watched as his mom turned toward him. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Dean sniffled as the tears fell freely from his eyes. Dean wrapped his arms around her shoulders and closed his eyes as she smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"I am so proud of you.", Mary said as she looked at John.

"You're soul's free to go to heaven. I guess I'll see you there huh?", he asked smiling.

Mary nodded as she walked beside John. Dean cried as Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled and wiped his eyes before looking at Sam. Sam held his brother and held him. Dean wrapped his arms around his brother and smiled and laughed as he was happy to have Sam back.

"Sammy, your not dead.", he said sniffling.

"Thanks to you.", Sam said as he smiled. Dean hugged him again and walked over to the car and threw open the trunk. "We still have our mission to finish. We still have monsters to hunt.", Dean said as he threw the knife in the trunk and closed it back. Sam sighed. "I was dead for 2 days. And you want to go back to hunting? I figured that you'd want to wait to catch up on everything.", Sam said.

"Okay smart-ass. I regret ever saving your ass.", Dean said.

"Why?", Sam asked.

"Because your getting on my nerves.", Dean said as Sam sat by him in the front seat and laughed. Sam shook his head.

**There you have it. I had to put a cute little brotherly moment into the story otherwise, it would eat me up inside. So review please. **


End file.
